Magnets have been used in toys for their ability to attract or attach to metal objects. Magnets have also been utilized in the hands of dolls to attract objects, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,696,553 and 3,731,427. However, these dolls are not able to hold each other's hands or their own hands, to provide new aspects of play or instruction with such dolls. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide playthings, which can be in the form of dolls, figures, plush animals, or any other suitable form, having hands or feet or other limbs or appendages provided with magnets or other attachment means to accomplish such actions as hand-holding, as well as holding onto other objects or surfaces.